Total Drama Games
by Ways
Summary: With the contracts of both the ROTI and original contestants coming to an end Chris needs these two generations of contestants to go out with a bang. What better way to do it than "legally" pitting them against each other in a fight to the death?
1. Chris' Greatest Idea Yet!

**The Total Drama Games everybody! This is gonna be epic, even if it has been done by nearly everyone before if it ain't broke don't fix it right? At least I'm doing it a little differently staying within the current timeline rather than having it in the future. So without further ado, let's begin.**

**The Total Drama Games**

**Chapter 1:**

**Chris's Greatest Idea Yet!**

Total Drama, they'd done it all. They'd been on an island; they'd gone to the movies; they'd been around the world; they went back to the island when it had become a toxic wasteland and they brought the All Stars to play. When you're the host of the biggest reality show in the world it's hard to come up with a good idea when you've done almost everything possible.

That was Chris McLean's current dilemma as he sat in his room at Playa Des Losers. He needed to think of another idea for this cast before he decided to get another one.

They were all seventeen now and within a few months their contracts would be over. He needed them to go out with a bang and he needed for them to do it quickly otherwise they'll end their run with All Stars which would not make the reality show host happy.

"Maybe I need some air." Chris suggested to himself, he was hoping that going outside for a little bit would do him some good.

The host walked outside of the room and saw Playa Des Losers. All the contestants were running to the Playa's movie theater -well it wasn't really an extra room that Chris put a bunch of plastic chairs in for no reason.

"Hurry it's almost starting!" Zoey shouted.

Chris looked at the stampeding contestants in confusion. "What's going on here?"

"Courtney finally got the dvd for The Hunger Games: Catching Fire sent here." Gwen explained. "We're all excited to watch it since you wouldn't let us go and see it at the movie theater."

"Oh yeah, the premiere party was fun." Chris smirked. "That Jennifer Lawrence sure can hold down her liquor."

"Seriously?" Leshawna asked. "You went to the premiere and you wouldn't even let Heather, Gwen, Courtney, Harold, Beth, Izzy, Alejandro, Cody, Sierra, Bridgette, Zoey, Cameron, Mike, Trent, Noah, Jo, Brick, Eva, B and I see it?"

"No way!" Chris shouted. "That's like half of you and there's no way I'd spend all that money just for all of you to see a movie that I thought wasn't that good."

"That's because you have no sense of story, gosh!" Harold shouted.

"Forget McLean! Let's go and watch the movie!" Heather shouted.

Harold and Leshawna shrugged and ran off hoping to get to see the movie they had been waiting so long to see.

The stampede then left the host to his thoughts.

_Hunger Games? Now that's a good idea. It's too bad that there's nothing like that in real life…_

Chris' eyes widened at the thought. "That's it!"

Chris then ran straight back into his room and went straight to work on the idea. He was going to create the Total Drama Hunger Games and it was going to be epic!

**Short. Very short. Honestly by my definition this chapter is disgustingly short, however I suppose a short introduction is good for what'll probably be a long story. I already have all the tributes planned out and I'm excited to get this fic started.**

**Read and Review!**


	2. The Reaping

**Time for the first official chapter of the Total Drama Games. This is gonna be great! So let's go and reap these contestants/tributes. Alright, bring it on!**

**Total Drama Games:**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Reaping**

Chris McLean gave his classic grin to the camera as he stood atop a stage with a giant ball with a crank behind him.

"Welcome one and all to the first annual Total Drama Games!" Chris announced. "I'm your host Chris McLean, here to give you the true All Stars season you'd wanted with guts, gore and your heavy dose of drama! What better way than to spend it with your favorite Total Drama contestants? Right here! Right now! On… Total Drama Games!"

**Theme Song**

Chris smiled on the stage next to Chef as the crowd of thirty seven contestants stared at him. "That's right everyone, you're going to compete in your very own Hunger Games!"

"Oh hell no!" Leshawna shooke her head. "This is not what I signed up for two years ago!"

"He's kidding." Cody insisted. "You're kidding, right Chris?"

Mike chuckled. "He's probably kidding. There's no way he'd actually put us in a Hunger Games."

"This is _Chris _we're talking about…" Cameron sighed.

Chris laughed. "Oh I can assure you, this is definitely the real deal."

"Seriously McLean?!" Duncan shouted, the disbelief handing off of his voice.

"Even I find this a little much!" Sierra shouted.

"This can't be legal?" Courtney shouted at Chris. "I am going to look through the contracts! Scott get me the Total Drama contract!"

"Yes Courtney!" Scott shouted and then quickly he pulled out the Total Drama contract which he pulled out of seemingly nowhere.

Chris smirked. "If you turn to section C, subsection 8A you'll find that you are entitled to enter any and all seasons that the producers of Total Drama would like you to compete in. If you turn to Section G subsection 12W you'll find that if you are to reach your untimely demise on this show even if it's at the hands of another contestant or the host that the producers, host(s), co-host(s), and or anyone else affiliated with Total Drama will not be responsible."

"But that's not fair!" Courtney cried.

Chris shrugged. "You're short pitiful lives aren't fair. That's not really my problem."

"So now, with the help of Chef Hatchet let's get on with the reaping of the first –and probably only- Total Drama Games!"

And with that a part of the stage opened up and out appeared a scowling Chef Hatchet who was in his pink dress and with a bowl full of little slips of paper next to him.

"Chris, have you legally obtained the rights from both the government and Suzanne Collins to do this?" Harold asked.

"Chef?" Chris asked.

Chef glared at the host. "You said nothing about doing it legally!"

Chris laughed. "Watcha do?"

Chef sighed.

**FLASHBACK**

"Do you agree to the terms and conditions?" Chef leered as he stood next to a lever.

Both Suzanne Collins and the Prime Minister of Canada were dangling over a pot of some unidentifiable dish that Chef had prepared, they were hanging upside down by a single chain Chef had tied around the both of them.

"You can't throw a Hunger Games!" Suzanne Collins shouted at him. "I would never give you the rights to turn something I had written into some televised monstrosity!"

The Prime Minister nodded. "She is right, what you want is completely insane!"

Chef shook his head. "I don't think you understand. You will give Total Drama the authorization to throw a hunger games!"

"NO!" The Prime Minister shouted.

"Absolutely not!" Suzanne agreed.

Chef then pulled the lever and the two screamed as they were dropped into the pot of food.

However Chef stopped their fall so they were just inches over it.

"Now, will you give us the rights to do this?" Chef asked.

"Alright! Alright!" Suzanne shouted.

"We'll do it!" The Prime Minister cried.

"Just please, don't put us into that shit that you call cooking!" They shouted together.

"Great." Chef smiled. And with that the caterer of Total Drama pulled out his cell phone and called someone.

"Yo Chris, they went for it!" Chef announced.

Chef listened in for a few seconds. "Yep, got it all recorded on video of them saying they agree!"

Chef listened to Chris talk some more. "Right, I'll report at the there within the next few minutes!"

Chef then turned off the phone and left the scene.

"Hey wait!" Suzanne shouted.

"Come back here and untie us!" The Prime Minister insisted.

But Chef ignored them, as far as he was concerned it wasn't his problem anymore.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Dude, that's awesome!" Chris high-fived Chef.

"Not awesome…" Zoey cried only to be comforted by Mike.

Chris shrugged. "Alright, Chef let's get this reaping started!"

Chef pulled out the first sheet.

"Heather Chang!" He announced.

"Damn it!" The queen bee shouted.

Chris smirked, he knew she didn't really get picked he had made sure that Chef would pick certain contestants at certain times. Heather had to be in this, it wouldn't be nearly as fun if she wasn't.

"Congratulations, Heather!" Chris patted the girl on the back. "Please go sit over there, where all the tributes who have gotten picked will sit until all of you have been picked.

Heather nodded and went to go sit in the twenty-four chairs that Chris had left for the ones who were picked.

Chef pulled out another sheet of paper.

"Duncan Binegar."

Chris smirked once again, another tribute that had purposefully been picked out. Who wouldn't wanna watch Duncan in the Hunger Games?

"Fuck." Duncan let out.

"Really Duncan, didn't know you could curse again?" Chris laughed.

"Shut it McLean!" Duncan yelled as he went to sit next to Heather.

Chef pulled out another sheet.

"Zoey Gligora."

"NO!" The girl cried, sobbing into Mike's shoulder.

"Come on Zoey, better get over there." Chris told the girl.

"No she doesn't!" Mike glared at Chris as the girl continued crying.

Chris laughed. "Oh and why is that?"

"Because- Because-" The boy stammered as Chris laughed at him. The boy then got a defiant look on his face and turned to the host "Because I volunteer as tribute!"

The other contestants gasped whereas Noah simply shrugged. Figured that the Gary Stu would volunteer for his Mary Sue.

"No Mike!" Zoey cried. Mike gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm doing it for you, Zoey." Mike sighed.

He then handed her over to Cameron, "Take good care of her, okay?"

Cameron nodded, also trying to contain his own sobs. "Sure Mike…"

"Aw… how sweet…" The host then began cracking up at this. "He's definitely gonna be a bloodbath!"

Chef pulled out another sheet of paper.

"Linds-"

"I sha-volunteer!" Lightning shouted.

"Really Lightning?" Chris asked.

"Sha-yeah!" Lightning smiled. "I'm gonna win this sha-stupid game!"

And with that Lightning went and sat down next to Mike.

Duncan laughed. "He's definitely going in the bloodbath."

Chef pulled out another paper.

"Noah Hafez."

Noah put down the book he was reading. "I'd be lying if I said I was surprised."

Chris glared at the bookworm, he wasn't supposed to know that it was partially rigged. Yes, Noah was another contestant Chris made sure participated in the games, he needed a smart one and it was either him, Harold or Cameron. Chris figured Noah would be the most fun.

Chef pulled out another sheet.

"Ezekiel Manchester."

"No!" Ezekiel screamed.

Yes, he was no longer feral, after Total Drama All Stars several human rights and animal rights activists got together and formed a petition forcing Chris to get him treated. Chris had no choice but to do so when millions of people all over the world agreed to this.

"Come on Zeke, don't ya' wanna play?" Chris asked him. "After all, you've always been in it to win it."

"But this is completely different, eh!" Ezekiel shouted.

Gwen nodded. "Ezekiel's right, this is more than one of your stupid games Chris, this is life and death!"

"Well too bad!" Chris shouted. "Ezekiel go sit next to Lightning."

Ezekiel sighed and went to sit next to Lightning.

Chef then pulled out another slip of paper.

"Courtney Black."

Chris smirked again. Of course Courtney would be one of the contestants that Chris rigged. Serves her right for trying to ruin his fun.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyers, Chris!" Courtney shouted at the host.

"Actually since everything has been taken care of so that this is completely legal and is covered in your contracts, there's nothing that they could possibly do to get you out of this one."

Courtney tried to come up with a reasonable response but couldn't. She sighed and sat in the chair next to Ezekiel.

Chef pulled out another piece of paper.

"Dakota Milton."

"No!" Sam shouted.

The two hugged.

Sam then glared at Chris. "I vol-"

Dakota quickly covered his mouth.

"No Sammy…" She then got out of the embrace and went to sit next to Courtney.

Chef pulled out another slip of paper.

"Annabella Mar-"

"Izzy volunteers!" Chirped the redhead.

"No Izzy!" Owen cried.

Izzy smiled. "Don't worry big O, I'll be just fine!"

And with that the redhead cart wheeled to the tribute's section and sat next to Dakota.

Chef shrugged and pulled out another slip of paper.

"Cameron Jaycox."

The bubble boy yelped. "What!?"

"You heard him Cameron." Chris smirked.

"No!" Both Mike and Zoey cried, clearly in distress at their good friend's misfortune.

"It's okay guys…" Cameron sighed. He then walked over to sit next to Izzy.

Chef then pulled out another piece of paper.

"Geo-"

"I volunteer!" Jo shouted.

Everyone looked at her completely surprised at what the Jockette had just said.

Brick looked at her. "Jo, why?"

"If anyone's gonna win this thing, then it's definitely gonna be me!" The girl answered. She then went to sit next to Cameron.

Chef pulled out another sheet of paper.

"Devon Joseph."

"No!" The gentle giant sobbed.

"I volunteer!" Someone said.

Everyone looked to see the person who had volunteered was none other than Brick.

"Brick?" DJ asked.

Brick shook his head. "I cannot allow someone like DJ to go through with this."

"How noble." Chris smirked.

DJ went to Brick. "Brick, you don't have to do this."

Brick simply patted DJ on the back and went to sit next to Cameron.

Chef pulled out another sheet of paper.

"Dawn Sutherland."

Chris smirked once again, another rigged contestant. He thought Dawn would be interesting to see if she would crack, see if she would break her moral code in order to survive.

Dawn nodded. "Your plan won't work Chris, I do not plan to kill in these games and I am very well aware of my imminent death."

"We'll see when the time comes." Chris smirked at the aura whisperer.

Dawn gave her own smirk. "You will be very disappointed Chris."

Chris grumbled as Chef pulled out another slip of paper.

"Sadie Paice"

"I volunteer!" Katie shouted.

"No, Katie!" Sadie cried.

Both Katie and Sadie continued to cry as Katie went over to the tributes section and sat next to Dawn.

"Be-"

"I volunteer!" Tyler shouted.

"No, Tyler!" Lindsay cried.

Tyler shook his head. "Sorry Lindsay, but I gotta do this. I'm tired of everyone not taking me seriously, I'm gonna win and then everyone will see that I'm awesome!"

"Okay!" Lindsay smiled and with that Tyler left and sat next to Katie.

"Yeah, he won't last long…" Chris mumbled.

"HEY!" Tyler shouted.

"Next up we have Zo-"

"I volunteer!" Scott shouted.

Scott smirked and sat next to Tyler. "And don't think I'm doing you a favor, Zoey. I'm playing to win."

"Well that'll be fun to watch!" Chris smiled.

Scott smirked. "You bet it will."

Chef pulled out another slip of paper.

"Harold Foster." He said.

"Gosh! How could you Chris?!" Harold asked. "Isn't anyone going to volunteer for me?"

"No one cares Harold." Chris deadpanned.

Harold sighed and went to sit next to Scott. "That's probably because they're idiots who don't realize that I shouldn't be sacrificed, because my mind needs to be preserved. Curse you and your paradox complex, now that I'm gonna die who's goinh yo b the future dictator! Idiots!"

Chef rolled his eyes and pulled out another paper.

"Leshawna Daniels."

"Oh Hell no, Chris!" Leshawna shouted. "There is no way, I'm gonna play your stupid little game!"

"You don't have a choice, Leshawna." Chris answered.

"Oh yes I do and I don't want to!" Leshawna shouted.

Chris then turned to Chef. "Chef, if you please?"

Chef grumbled, walked over to Leshawna, picked her up and shoved her onto the seat. Out of the seat appeared metal arm and leg bands that restricted her movement.

"Let it be known that anyone who does not agree to participate in the games after they've been chosen will be 'enticed' to stay on the stage."

Leshawna growled at the host and he smirked.

Chef pulled out another sheet of paper.

"Gwen Stonerook."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Of course."

She then sat next to Leshawna.

Chef unfolded the next sheet of paper.

"Bethany McDaniel."

"NO!" Beth cried.

Chris smirked. "Come on Beth, get up on the stage. It won't be that bad…"

Beth sighed, still crying but decided to make her way onto the stage, sitting next to Gwen.

Chef pulled out another sheet of paper.

"Cody Anderson."

"I volunteer!" A person shouted. It was quite obvious who would give up their life for the gap toothed geek.

"Sierra?" Cody asked, almost surprised. Almost.

"I can't let you go into this, Cody." Sierra cried, clutching the boy to her chest. "I have to do this for you!"

Cody shook his head, "No, Sierra! You can't do this."

"Aw… isn't this touching?" Chris asked, pure sarcasm dripping from his voice. "But, Sierra's volunteered so she has to go up to the stage."

Sierra hugged Cody one more time before going up onto the stage and sitting next to Beth.

Chef pulled out yet another slip of paper.

"Geoffrey Fi-"

"I volunteer." A gruff voice stated.

Chris smirked, "You'll definitely be a fun one."

"Better believe it McLean!" Eva scoffed as she stomped onto the stage and sat next to Sierra.

Chef pulled out another sheet of paper.

"Owen Helpman."

"NO!" Owen wailed.

Chris' eyes actually widened in surprise at this before he regained his composure and retained his uncaring gaze. He didn't actually want Owen to be in the games, Chris almost liked Owen and he was far too pathetic to stand any sort of chance at winning. Of course neither did Beth, Ezekiel, Harold, Katie or Tyler.

"Come on Owen." Chris ushered the boy to his seat.

Owen tried to contain his tears but nodded and sat next to Eva.

Chef pulled out the last paper.

"Alejandro Burremeurto."

Chris smirked, the final fixed contestant. Alejandro was put in to make things way more interesting. Chris knew that the Latin archenemy would definitely deliver.

Alejandro nodded. "Fair enough, I shall play your silly game Chris McLean."

Alejandro then went and sat next to Owen.

"So, they've all been reaped." Bridgette asked. "Now what?"

"Well, before we do anything else, the other twelve of you will be choosing two of you to mentor." Chris added.

"There are thirteen of us." Zoey pointed out.

Chris nodded. "I know but I have decided that I cannot put anyoone's life or well being into the hands of Staci."

Everyone, including the tributes, all nodded in agreement.

"So what will she be doing?" Geoff asked.

Chris shrugged. "I'll probably just let her watch."

"Yeah, my cousin spectacle invented watching things, before that people had to participate in some way, shape or form." The gab queen said.

"Anyways…" Chris rolled his eyes. "Who are you going to mentor for Justin?"

"I pick Harold and Owen." Justin said. "Their probably gonna die first so that means the least work."

"Nice!" Chris fist bumped the male model. "How about you, Sadie?"

"Definitely Katie." The fat girl stated. "I'll do anything to save her."

"And who else will be under your care?" Chris asked.

Sadie sighed. She scanned the rest of the competitors before her eyes rested on a suitable competitor. "I pick Dawn, at least she's nice to me."

"Great." Chris smiled. "Codster, who do you choose?"

"Definitely Sierra, she volunteered for me so I definitely owe her that much."

"Aw… Thank you Cody!" Sierra cooed.

"After that, I'll take Gwen." Cody added.

"Gee, lucky me…" Gwen sarcastically remarked.

"Excellent choices, Codemeister." Chris smiled. "Your turn Bridgette."

Bridgette promised herself she wouldn't cry but it was becoming harder and harder not to. The girl sighed. "I choose Leshawna and Courtney."

Chris smirked. "We'll see how this turns out for Bridgette. Geoff my man, it's your turn."

"Duncan and Brick." Geoff stated.

"That's it?" Chris asked, clearly bemused with his answer. "No excitement? No parting? No nothing? What's wrong Geoff?"

"What do you think?" The party god asked, folding his arms and seending a glare at the sadist.

"Whatever." Chris shrugged. "Alright, next up we have Lindsay!"

"Tyler and Beth." The girl said, surprisingly not saying anything incredibly stupid.

"You guys are getting boring." Chris grumbled. "Hey Trent, think you can spice it up a little?"

"I pick Noah and Ezekiel." Trent deadpanned.

"No reason why?" Chris asked.

Trent shrugged. "Why tell you?"

"Fair enough." Chris smirked. "What does Beverly want?"

B held up two pictures, one of Lightning and one of Izzy.

"Colorful choices, B. Wonder what that's all about?" Chris asked.

B only shrugged.

"Anne Maria?" Chris asked.

"I pick Jo and Scott. I don't even care about dem anyway." Anne Maria shrugged.

"Cool, Zoey?"

"Mike and Cam, of course." Zoey sadly smiled. "I'll make sure to bring at least one of you home."

"Aw…" Chris sighed sarcastically, he then turned to the show's resident gamer geek. "Who do you choose Sam?"

"Dakota." Sam nodded. "And Eva since there's no way I'd pick Heather or Alejandro!"

"And it looks like DJ's left with Heather and Alejandro." Chris announced.

DJ was about to say something only to be shushed by Chris. "No time DJ! I've gotta sign off the episode."

Chris then turned towards a camera. "With twenty four contestants turned tributes about to run through my own little hellish playground who will win? Who will lose? And who is going to be the one we make fun of even after their gone? Find out next time on Total Drama Games!"

**Another chapter done. Next chapter will be part of the training. That'll be fun! So until next time, this has been Ways and I'm signing off.**

**If you want updates on this story and the many others that I write then like me on Facebook at Ways –Fanfiction Author**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
